The Heirs are Revealed
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Watch as the war has finally arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione sacrifices herself and a Manipulative Dumbledore finally shows his true colours shocking most people, Will the war end? what is Harry and Hermione hiding? will she and Severus get together or will they continue to deny their true feelings? (Manipulative Dumbledore, Characters are going to be OOC.)
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron ran along the halls of the crumbling school all the way to the Great Hall Voldomort had called off his Death Eaters when he barged in yelling for the Professors.

Minerva gasped ''Harry what has happened.''

Harry and Ron were gasping ''Hermione, Taken, sacrificed.'' he was out of air as he spoke.

Ron spoke ''Harry was caught by one of the snatchers when Hermione punched him in the face, causing him to fall with a broken nose. She then allowed him to take her to protect Harry so we came back here for help we need to get out there and get her.''

Everyone looked horrified at what they had just learned. When Albus spoke ''This could be the perfect solution, this means Harry will be able to face down Tom.''

Minerva gasped ''Albus Dumbledore. You cannot be serious, she is just a girl.'' she yelled at him not believing what she was hearing.

Draco was standing there in shock he never liked the girl that much, but in the last year and the training he did with her made him respect her, she had saved him and his parents ''Headmaster You can not leave her out, there are you aware of what they will do to her, they have always been obsessed with Hermione you can't do this to her.''

Albus held his hand up ''Mr Malfoy this is all for the Greater Good. Without Harry we would not be able to kill Tom, Miss Granger did the best thing for all of us.''

Narcissa was in shock ''Albus please I am begging you, help the girl she saved us she saved Draco and Lucius you...'' but she was cut off mid sentence when she heard Harry's voice.

Harry roared ''Bull shit Albus, you are a manipulating old Bastard. Hermione was right about you she never trusted you fully she always told me you were just using everyone like we are pawns in the game. Mione has saved me for years and now she has not long, got out of Malfoy Manor and being tortured by Bellatrix but now she is back in the danger for her to torture her again, I can't. I won't allow this.''

Everyone was about to shout again when Professor Trelawney interrupted them ''I have a Mirror it will show us what is going on we will be able to hear as well. Miss Granger came up with the idea to set up mirrors through the forest so if anything happened or we needed information we could get it by watching..'' she quickly got the tall mirror set up ignoring the shocked faces.

Hermione was struggling against a Snatcher when she was brought to Voldomort she faced him head held high and she heard him speak

''Ssscabior what is this Mudblood doing here I asked for Potter.'' he yelled

Hermione smirked and said in a sing song ''Looks like someone's gunner get it, you failed your master tut tut.''

Scabior looked up at Voldomort ''My Lord forgive me. I had the boy and the girl punched me he escaped..'' however he didn't get a chance to say anymore he was hit with the killing curse.

Hermione stood there unfazed when one of the Carrow's had a hold on her instead she knew it was Alecto he was a vile man. when he was gripping the back of her throat.

Voldomort hissed and his eyes narrowed ''Sssuch a waste you Mudblood are a fool, you thought Harry Potter honestly cared for you didn't you. were isss he hiding while you defend him.''

Hermione looked at him ''No Harry Loves me we are brother and sister in every way.''

Voldomort slapped her across the face **''I did not ask you to ssspeak Mudblood **however you are quite the talented witch. I do believe it hasss been you that have managed to figure out my plansss and Manage to sssave Potter sssince your first year.''

Hermione just stood there looking at him glaring ''Why thank you for that compliment, but your Point being?''

Everyone in the room were shocked they could not believe what they were hearing and that Hermione was speaking to them like that.

''Ahh feisty too. I sssee I do believe you punched one of the Traitorsss Draco Malfoy, you could be perfect and just what I need. Ssso I will make you an ultimatum join me now at my ssside and help me get to Harry Potter, tell me the plansss and I will not kill you and I will Let you go. Then after Potter is dead you can become my mistresssss and have all the power you could want and carry my heir.'' Voldomort said in a serious tone.

Hermione spat the blood that was in her mouth on the floor pointed and laughed before she spat **_''Fuck you! I would never join you nor carry your heir and I am not going to tell you anything.''_**

Draco gasped ''Did she honestly just swear and laugh at the Dark Lord?'' he was standing there open mouthed he knew she was strong brave and loyal but to question him.

Ron opened his mouth ''I do think she just did.'' he was shocked as well.

Voldomort laughed an evil laugh, however Hermione didn't batter an eyelash ''I sssee brave and loyal no wonder you were in Gryffindor however you do not ssseem to fear me.''

Hermione looked at him and hissed **_''That Tom Marvolo Riddle would be because you are nothing but a hypocrite.'' _**she smirked** _''That's right I wonder how many of your loyal followers know of your true heritage.'' _**she smirked again** _''Shall we be honest with them Tom, shall we tell them that while your spouting all this shit about wiping out all Muggle's and Half Bloods. I think you should kill yourself seeing as you're one of those Filthy Half-bloods, your Father was a Muggle and your Mother was a witch and that makes you a Half-blood not a Pure-Blood personally I think I would be insulted being tortured and killed by a half-blood, when your Followers are all Pure. Tut tut.''_ **she shook her head.

Voldomort could see that some of the Death Eaters looked at him in confusion _**''Do not use that Filthy Name.''**_

**''Why not? you are Tom Marvolo Riddle, Half-blood, born to a Muggle father, with a witch for a mother you were an old prefect of Slytherin house bullied and abandoned like many other children are when you kill their parents. ''**Hermione spat at him

Voldomort yelled at her he was angry now he could not believe she spoke to him like that. **''ENOUGH CLEARLY YOU MUDBLOOD NEED TO LEARN YOU PLACE, PERHAPSSS A LITTLE PUNISHMENT.''**

Hermione stood there when she felt Alecto punch her in the stomach three times she fell to the floor. She was winded, but then felt his boot connecting with her legs, ribs and back, she knew that she now had broken ribs along with a broken ankle and wrist but she would not cry.

Voldomort and all his followers laughed ''So Mudblood tell me, what have you and Potter got Planned.''

Hermione was gasping for air and was in pain she looked up at him with as much energy as she could muster_** ''I..I will never tell you, Go FUCK YOURSELF.''**_

Everyone in the Hall gasped again when they heard Seamus whisper, but not quietly enough ''Bloody hell if it was a fair game my money would be on Granger, but I am afraid she has a death wish it is amazing how she is defending Harry though.''

Harry and everyone looked at Seamus and he soon shut his mouth. They turned back and watched what was going on.

Harry walked up to the Mirror and had both Hands on either side of the Mirror in a death Grip ''Tell him Mione please I can't loose you Gods just tell him everything.'' he whispered with tears falling down his face he didn't care he loved Hermione she was his sister in every way. When he turned to the headmaster in disgust ''Please Headmaster do something it's not as if he can get me now I am here we could get Hermione as well and...''

Albus held his hand up ''And I am sorry about that Harry I truly am. But this is for the best she will be honored she is doing her part for the cause.''

Ron was the one who shocked everyone ''What the Fuck you cruel man their fucking torturing her!''

Everyone turned to look at him they were all shocked but no one made a move to reprimand him for his language because they agreed with Him and what he had said.

Lucius growled low in his throat, he could not believe the old man he never liked the chit but he got to know her him and his wife. She had saved Draco and rescued him as well as healing him plenty of times she had also backed them up to everyone telling them to give him and his wife the chance to prove themselves, she provided the protection from the Dark Lord and the others. He looked at the Mirror and he couldn't believe the girl had the guts to question him when he snapped **''YOU BLOODY OLD FOOL. YOU CAN NOT LEAVE HER THERE, I MAY NOT HAVE LIKED THE GIRL BUT I HAVE GOTTEN USED TO HER OVER THE TIME SHE IS BRIGHT, LOYAL AND INTELLIGENT YOU CAN NOT LET HER DIE AT THERE HANDS.''**

They all looked back however when they heard more punching and shouting, they were all wincing when they watched her being hit over and over again by one of the Death Eaters.

Voldomort was loosing his patience with the girl **''TELL ME OR I KILL YOU. I HAVE GROWN BORED OF YOUR SSSILLY GAMESSS MUDBLOOD''**

Hermione was struggling to speak, she could feel her chest get tighter, but she managed enough air to speak _**''Like I said Voldy . not. talking.''** _she then gasped and held her hand to her chest before speaking again. _**''you won't kill me because I may know something too important in fact I do. Then gain maybe I am bluffing, but can you take that chance.''**_ before she could say any more she was kicked hard, so hard that she had rolled over from her one side to the other.

Bellatrix screamed at Hermione. **''Enough!** let me punish her my Lord anything for you My Lord, she does not deserve you to even look at her.'' she wanted to make her pay because she had escaped her clutches at Malfoy Manor.

Hermione scrunched up her nose but couldn't resist **_''There you go Tom problem solved you got yourself a Mistress and an Heir carrier Congratulations, shame she is so fucked up.''_** she figured if she was going to suffer then she may as well get as much as she could.

Voldomort just nodded to his most faithful he knew she would do anything for him that was the only reason he tolerated her that and because she was the best at punishments ''Have sssome fun Bella jusst don't kill her yet.''

Bellatrix grinned and laughed in joy she went over and straddled her stomach when she leant over she pointed her wand at her ''Now you will learn that no one speaks to My Lord like that.'' she screamed** ''CRUICIO''** and laughed like a maniac as she watched Hermione wither beneath her.

At first Hermione screamed and withered in shock and pain, but she soon stopped screaming and bit the inside of her cheek. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction, she would get bored or so she hoped she would.

Everyone in the Hall were gaping with their mouths opened and watching with wide eyes Lucius, Draco, Severus and Narcissa winced, they knew how powerful Bellatrix curses could be and they knew that Voldomort liked to use her to cast the punishments.

Harry gasped pretending to be shocked ''How the hell. She is torturing her and she isn't even screaming.'' he watched as everyone had gone pale including the Malfoy's and Snape, he knew they must have been under that spell plenty of times.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione wasn't sure how long she was held under the curse it felt like an hour when it had only been twenty minutes, when she felt it be lifted and saw the sadistic gleam in her Bellatrix eyes.

Bellatrix cackled with laughter **''Not bad Mudbood you managed twenty minutes under the curse. I wonder if you will be as brave when I cast it full power.''** she grabbed Hermione's face and leant over **''Now tell me what you and Potter have planned. Or I shall have to get Greyback to kill the man you love the Traitor needs to die anyway for betraying the Dark Lord.''**

Hermione gasped in shock and whispered ''Severus'' but then shook her head _**''YOUR LYING''** _she coughed _**''He is not so stupid he was a spy in both this war and the one before so if you have him then prove it. Bring him here right now and I will tell you all I know.''** _she felt a little grin on her face knowing she was right and Severus was indeed safe. or so she prayed.

Everyone in the hall looked to Severus and saw he was shocked they all were but it was Severus who was panicking Hermione loves me? How could she love me? How long? I have been fantasising about her for quite some time, thinking my attentions and feelings would be rejected. And now she admits it and I know, She is being fucking tortured. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream coming from the Mirror and watched in horror as she was held under the curse again.

Seamus looked on ''How the hell is she surviving that curse she will end up in St Mungo's''

Harry was listening and had enough of his running commentary he turned and snarled _**''ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE LEAVE NOW I DO NOT NEED A RUNNING COMENTRY THANK YOU I CAN SEE THAT MY SISTER IS BEING TORTURED BY MY SELF.''** _he snapped and watched as they all left the hall in a rush he panted and turned back to the mirror and gripped it tight again ''We got to do something all that's left is the snake and Voldomort.'' he said looking at Ron while wincing when he heard Hermione screaming again.

**''Enough you girl are going to learn were your place is in this world and by the time were finished with you.''** she grinned **''No one will want to come near you nor your lover Severus the Traitor you will be ruined.''** she pulled out a dagger and pulled up the sleeve of Hermione and held onto her arm while she carved the word Mudblood onto the inside of her arm she smiled and laughed the entire time she was doing it.

Hermione screamed at first but then bit the side of her cheek again and watched with tears as the word Mudblood was being carved into her arm she could feel the burning as it ripped through her flesh and muscle. So with as much as she could muster, she spoke _**''You are so going t...t..to regret th...this wh...when H...Harry kicks your fucking ass T..Tom Riddle.''** _she coughed _**''You just messed with t..th..the wrong wi..witch.''**_ she finally managed to get out and then took in deep breaths, she was desperate to get as much air as she could.

Voldomort laughed at her **''You ssstupid girl Harry Potter may have been able to defeat me in the passst but that wasss becaussse of you. He will be weak when you have died, he will be left to fight alone.''**

Hermione was about to speak when she felt the crutiatious being cast again, she withered and coughed up blood this time she wanted to die at this moment in time, but she couldn't she needed to get to Harry she watched as McNaire licked his lips at her she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

''My Lord may I have a play with her I have wanted her for so long.'' he said grinning and watching her like she was a piece of meat.

Voldomort bowed his head ''Of course enjoy her, perhapsss if we were to ruin her for any man including Severussss the traitor.''

Hermione was gasping for air when she was grabbed and felt McNaire's tongue moving around in her mouth and could feel his hands as they moved up her body and jerked when she felt him bite down on her one breast she watched as his hand trailed to the top of her jeans she bit down on his tongue and was rewarded with a yelp but then she was given a slap.

**''Argh the bitch bit me! Never mind, I have wanted you for so long Mudblood. I have wanted to sample you I wonder are you a virgin.''** He grinned and cast a spell that would tell him if she was or not and smiled when it flared white to say that she was **''Excellent, It has been years since I have had a virgin and the fact it is Potters best friend makes it all the better now then little one let's see if you're ready for me.''** he unzipped his pants and his erection popped out as he started stroking himself while looking at her smooth stomach.

Everyone in the room was feeling sick, crying or covering their faces they could not watch this the only people who did were Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, Lucius and Draco not even Severus could watch

Severus was watching and clenched his fists when he saw McNaire biting on her breast and touching her like that he had finally learnt that his feeling would be returned and the girl is being tortured and about to have her innocence ripped away. He turned his head away, he could feel the bile rising in his throat, he wanted to just hold her, kiss her, protect her when he was pulled away from his thoughts by a yell from Ron.

Ron yelled and lunged for the headmaster but was being pulled back by Fred and George **''YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE FUCKING WORSE THAN VOLDOMORT. YOU ARE A MONSTER, SHE IS GOING TO BE FUCKING RAPED YOU BASTARD.''**

Draco was the one to speak ''Hell no OMG.'' He watched as everyone snapped their heads to the mirror and stood in shock.

Hermione could feel his wand when she pulled all the energy she had she turned to him **''I DON'T THINK SO''** She kicked him in the face and watched as he flew off her. She grabbed his wand and yelled **''CONFRINGO''** and panted as she watched five Death Eaters be blown off their feet. She stepped back and looked at the wand before laughing and grinning and waving the wand about **''Well looks like I got a new wand cheers.''** She looked around **''Accio Hermione's wand''** she watched as her one flew to her hands **''I think I will keep this so that It can be used when I cast the unforgivable, i won't get into trouble either. Well pay back is a bitch isn't it Tom.''** she grinned again, but kept watch on everyone **''Well i did say you would regret messing with me and I just proved my point.''**

Voldomort looked shocked and was pissed beyond anything else when he yelled **''GET HER YOU FOOLSSSS**.**''** he began to chase after her.

Hermione continued to walk backwards shooting stunning spells and casting and re-casting her shield **''Well Tom you just signed your own death warrant, want to know what we have done.'' **She watched as he called off his minions **''THATS RIGHT HORCORX. THEIR ALL GONE TOM. ALL THAT'S LEFT IS YOU AND THE SNAKE AND HARRY POTTER IS VERY MUCH ALIVE AND WELL.'' **

she didn't give him chance to reply, she pegged it through the forbidden forest, she was in pain, but she was running on adrenaline as she was running she was casting her shield as well as her patronus and blowing the path up to stop the Death Eaters when she sighed 'Oh Harry I hope you are ready' when she remembered the mirrors she yelled hoping the mirror was being used **''HARRY IF YOUR LISTENING GET YOUR SELF OUTSIDE AND THE DA READY WE ARE FINISHING THIS TONIGHT! YOU REMEMBER THE LOVE SPELL I CREATED FOR US AND OUR PLAN? YOU WILL MEET ME AND BE READY WHEN I REACH YOU, WE WILL START THE SPELL INFORM EVERYONE.''** she continued running and hoped they had used the Mirror it was time to end this.

Everyone was cheering and watching in shock and awe ''Did Hermione just kick McNaire take out five death eaters with his wand, have a final word with The Dark lord and she is now running and still planning when she has been through that bloody hell.'' Draco shouted in shock.

Lucius was just as shocked, but was the first to speak ''Potter what is this spell she is talking about.''

Harry was stunned ''it is a chant it is to trap him in a ball of light I got to project my love and forgiveness and pity for him as well as for everyone I lost or mean something. All my love will channel my magic along with the incarnation and then Hermione is to put her hand on my shoulder and state her love for me and the spell gets stronger.'' He quickly put Dumbledore in a body bind ''No Offence but I don't trust you '' he snapped and he couldn't tell them everything not just yet. **''DA GET OUSIDE AND PREPARE TO FIGHT''** He looked around **''NEVILLE** take the sword kill the snake you can do it, I have faith'' with that he legged it out of the hall with everyone following behind him, he got outside and too his shock he saw Hermione running towards him and then Voldomort flying along side her when he jumped.

Hermione was cheering inside when Harry was outside, she could see Voldomort flying beside her when she reached him she had to stop as Voldomort was in front of her he grabbed her by the throat, she looked at Harry **''N..NOW HARRY DO THE SPELL.''**

Harry closed his eyes and mustered the spell and all his power and magic. **''OI RIDDLE''** he yelled gaining his attention and cheered when he saw him lose his grip on Hermione.

Voldomort turned only to drop Hermione when he was hit with a bright white light **''WHAT IS THIS''** he screamed

Hermione ran over to Harry's side ''THAT TOM IS YOUR DEATH WARRENT'' she said still taking as much air into her lungs as possible.

Harry casts the spell **''I HARRY JAMES POTTER DO CAST THE LOVE SPELL ON YOU TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE I AM SORRY THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE. I UNDERSTAD YOU WERE NEVER LOVED,DUMPED IN AN ORPHANGE, BEATEN BY YOUR MUGGLE FATHER LONLY AND ALONE. I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU, I KNOW YOU DESERVED TO BE LOVED LIKE I LOVE EVERYONE BUT YOU HAVE WRONGED MANY PEOPLE, LILLY AND JAMES POTTER YOU TOOK THERE LOVE FROM THEM AND ME AND THAT I CAN NOT FORGIVE.''** Harry yelled at him and waited for Hermione to do her part.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand **''I HERMIONE SLYTHEIRN-RAVENCLAW HEIR TO SALAZAR AND ROWENA LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER AS SISTER TO BROTHER SO MOTE IT BE.''** She watched as the light got brighter from his wand she was focused on this spell and to busy to realize that people were looking confused at her.

Harry smiled **''I HARRY JAMES POTTER GRYFFINDOR-HUFFLEPUFF HEIR TO GODRIC AND HELGA DO ACCEPT YOUR LOVE AS BROTHER TO SISTER I ACCEPT YOUR LOVE AND OFFER OF POWER SO MOTE IT BE.''** He then focussed on all his magic as and thought of everyone he loved and missed as well his love for Hermione and worry that she could have died.

Hermione spoke the next part **''ASH TRI NOAI SJHON I HERMIONE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN AND RAVENCLAW DO CALL UPON ALL FOUR ELEMENTS EARTH, FIRE, AIR AND WATER AS WE STAND HERE TODAY UNITED AND WE SHOW OUR LOVE. HARRY POTTER I LOVE YOU TAKE MY MAGIC AS YOUR OWN AND LISTEN TO THE ELEMENTS.''** she then lifted her one hand to call for the ones she could control which were Water and Fire while she watched as Harry called on his the Air and Earth elements.

Harry could feel Hermione's power traveling through her to him and could feel as Hermione called on the Fire and Water element.**''I HARRY JAMES POTTER GRYFFINDOR-HUFFLEPUFF HEIR OF GODRIC AND HELGA CALL UPON THE FOUR ELEMENTS TO HELP CAST JUDGEMENT ON TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.''** He focussed like Hermione and called on his which were Air and Earth.

Hermione fell to the floor on her knees, but held onto his hand **''I HERMIONE DO SACRAFISE MY SELF AND SPIRIT TO THE ELEMENTS AND FOUNDERS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY. I SACRAFISE TO SAVE THE SCHOOL FROM TOM RIDDLES PLANS SO MOTE IT BE.''** She finished calling on her elements fire and Water and smiled when she could feel the gust of wind that circled both her, Harry and Voldomort whilst blowing bits of earth around she knew it worked and Harry had called on his elements she could feel her power draining and her spirit leaving her when she finally lay down she still held his hand as she felt rain and a ring of fire surround them and the air connecting all four elements around them she then felt the ground shake as a ripple of magic burst from Harry's wand she smiled and spoke the ending of the spell before she allowed the darkness take her she smiled **''I HERMIONE HEIR TO SALAZAR AND ROWENA ALLOW THE FOUR ELEMENTS AND FOUNDERS OF THE SCHOOL CAST JUDGEMENT AND ACCEPT MY SACRAFICE AND LOVE I HAVE FOR HARRY JAMES POTTER HEIR TO GODRIC AND HELGA SO MOTE IT BE.''** when she heard a scream coming from Voldomort and finally everything calm down she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stood in shock as Hermione and Harry cast the spell on Voldomort they watched and felt the strength of the magic in the air but was shocked When Hermione called on all four elements and the grounds of Hogwarts they watched as Hermione went from standing to on her knees holding Harrys hand and watched as a powerful surge of wind blew around Harry Voldomort and Hermione then to be followed by a ring of fire, rain earth, they watched as a loud explosion erupted and the ground shook beneath them and then a burst of white shooting out of Harry's wand none of them could get near them the force of the shield that was protecting them was powerful. When they heard Hermione shout her final words and then they heard a scream and Voldomort was dead a pile of ash they stood in shock they couldn't believe it was finally over Voldomort was dead and never coming back they watched as everything calmed down, they were confused by what was said when they realized that Hermione had sacrificed herself they looked at saw Harry sat down with Hermione on his lap.

Harry watched as they finally killed Voldomort and then fell to the floor panting in exhaustion as he sat down he pulled Hermione into his lap and kissed her forehead ''We did it Mione we finally did it I love you so much Hermione for ever and always. we don't have to hide no more.'' he cried in relief and was that focussed that he never felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Harry.'' Molly said crying herself as she watched the girl she loved like her own pass out on the floor ''We need to remove her.''

Harry shook his head No, we don't this was supposed to happen she will be healed now and once she is fully healed, she have her spirit back and wake up.''

Everyone watched as Harry held onto Hermione and stroked her hair they had heard what Harry had said and wondered if he was in such shock that he believed she would wake from the dead. Severus stood there and watched in horror he felt tears roll down his cheeks, he didn't care he just lost his chance of happiness he survived the war to be left with nothing.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled as she stood up, she could see the scene before her, she watched as Voldomort fell and harry cradle her body, she watched as Severus actually shed some tears she smiled when she was called she turned to smile again.

_''Grandfather, Grandmother, uncle, Aunty Thank you for coming.''_

_Salazar, Rowena, Godrick and Helga were standing their with huge smiles Salazar chuckled and held his arms out for Hermione ''Granddaughter I am so proud of you, I am so pleased that man was defeated he brought disgrace to Slytherin line.''_

_Hermione walked over and hugged her grandfather and turned to look at her grandmother ''So Grandmother are you going to guide me back now/ I think we are going to give a lot of people a shock when they realize that you guys are very much alive and I and Harry are the heirs.''_

_They all laughed when Rowena spoke ''Yes I am so very proud of you granddaughter so bright and clever your uncle and aunt are healing you first then you will be able to go back then come to my portrait we will be waiting for you.''_

_Hermione turned to look at Godrick and Helga ''So are you glad That Harry is the heir to you Aunt Helga.'' _

_Helga giggled ''Oh yes I am very pleased as is Godrick he was the right choice many are going to have a shock of their lives. when they realise the truth. and I am so proud of you to think of a spell like that you will have to record it you know and hide the journal like your Grandfather did.''_

_Salazar hissed ''Yes very clever like her Grandmother but the first thing I am going to do is make that Fool Dumbledore pay he was willing to risk my granddaughter. Let her be assaulted and make my Nephew suffer.''_

_Hermione smiled at her Grandfather ''Yes I know Harry hates him for it.''_

_Helga being the romantic type giggled ''Oh and you will be able to be in the arms of your lover when you go back my Niece.''_

_Hermione blushed at that when her Grandfather spoke ''Yes I am pleased you chose my head of house princess, he will care for you, other wise he will have me to deal with well I think you are about done princess everything is back to normal you are healthy again and no longer injured good as new and the Death Eaters are gone. So I shall see you soon, until later Granddaughter.''_

Hermione pulled back and smiled as she hugged everyone else she could feel herself being pulled back to her body and shuddered a little.

Harry felt Hermione's body jerk and smiled I knew she was fine. he watched as she opened her eyes ''Mione about time you woke up lazy. you way a ton on my poor legs.'' he ignored peoples gasps.

Hermione opened her eyes, smiled and then stood up and hugged Harry and laughed ignoring the gasps as well ''Yes we sure have Brother, and you cheeky git I am not heavy nor am I lazy I'm the one who gave all my power over to you thank you very much.'' she huffed but still had a smile playing on her face.

Harry chuckled, but spoke ''Ok, calm down.'' he looked around and couldn't help but laugh and then he laughed again as Hermione laughed at their faces ''Well i think we should do something and soon I think they are all confused and probably think they are hallucinating or something.'' he said chuckling.

Hermione laughed and spoke ''Oh hey guys don't worry we will explain we both will. We were not allowed to at first, but we can now Voldomort is dead, shall we all get moving me and Harry can get the school to repair what little is damaged.''

Draco couldn't hold it in anymore ''How the bloody hell are you alive! you just died, we saw you? and then you just wake up like nothing has happened and tell us you and Potter can get the school to fix its self.'' he was confused and a little freaked out.

Hermione rolled her eyes ''i said we will explain soon.'' she then walked over to the castle and with Harry they both placed their hands on the castle and felt the magic flow through them they new everyone could feel the ripples and power of the school because they heard everyone gasp ''Heirs Hermione Slytherin-Ravenclaw and Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff apologize for all the damage that was caused from the war and Lord Voldomort's death we also apologize for the trouble you went through to protect yourself and others from Albus Dumbledore.''

Harry picked up the rest ''We will see that Albus Dumbledore current headmaster of Hogwarts be removed and punished for manipulating out home the Heirs to the four founders have returned and would like the castle to be restored so we can make things better.'' he watched as the whole castle shined bright for a split second they focussed all their heart break and upset that their home and Castle had been damaged or hurt and felt the heat under their hands they continued to keep their eyes closed.

Everyone and Draco jumped in shock as they felt a powerful Shockwave erupt from the castle and watched as the entire place lit up for a few moments they were looking in awe at the beautiful bit of magic when they could see parts of the school rebuilding and repairing its self they also noticed that both Hermione and Harry were glowing. they were even more confused and shocked now more than ever.

Hermione and Harry opened their eyes and could see that they were glowing they turned to look at each other and kept one hand each on the wall and then connected their free hands to give it, more power to speed it up some more when Hermione spoke **''EVERYONE WHO IS INJURED OR NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION HEAD TO THE HOSPITAL WING AND HAVE MADAM POMFERY CHECK YOU OVER. THE REST OF YOU HEAD TO THE GREAT HALL AND HOPEFULLY WE CAN FIND SOMEWAY FOR YOU ALL TO RETURN HOME UNTIL AFTER THE HOLLIDAYS AND YOU RETURN TO HOGWARTS.''**

Harry smiled and smirked when he saw people obeying **''YES AND WE WANT TO THANK ALL OUR MEMBERS OF THE DA AND WHO STAYED TO FIGHT FOR DEFENDING OUT HOME AND US WITH ALL YOU HAD WE COULDN'T HAVE MANAGED ALL OF THIS WITHOUT YOU.''** he said smiling at them when someone shouted

**''WHAT ABOUT PROFESSOT DUMBLEDORE?''** some one shouted to both Hermione and Harry

Both Hermione and Harry laughed when they saw that boy be flung back as well the others Hermione spoke **''WE ARE SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT THE CASTLE FELT THAT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE QUESTIONED.'' she soothed the castle letting it know that she was fine ''ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WILL BE FACING TIME IN ASKABAN FOR MANIPULATION MANY OF YOU MAY NOT OR NOT WANT TO BELIEVE AND WE DONT CARE ALL WE CARE ABOUT IS OUR HOME. CASTLE AND HE WAS NO BETTER THAN VOLDOMORT USING PEOPLE AS PAWNS IN A CHESS GAME HE JUST HID IS EVILNESS BEHIND TWINKLING EYES.''** she took a deep breath **''YOU WERE ALL USED OR MANIPULATED IN SOMEWAY OR ANOTHER, AS WAS BOTH ME AND HARRY ADN WE WILL NOT STAND FOR IT NO MORE WE GOT RID OF ONE WHO BASED THE WAR ALL ON POLITICS WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER NOW HOP TO IT.''** she watched as all the ones who were thrown back got up and left like she said and she and Harry finally laughed.

Severus and everyone else watched as a boy from Hufflepuff asked about Albus and jumped when they saw them all get thrown back to the floor they were stunned and even more stunned by what was said by both Harry and Hermione as well as still glowing Severus couldn't help but admire and look at Hermione in awe she looked so beautiful glowing like that and with the fire and strength in those eyes. he was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Molly squeal he looked and saw that the castle was fully repaired and Hermione and Harry were pulled into hugs by Molly.

Molly pulled Hermione and Harry into a hug when they stepped away from the castle ''Oh goodness thank merlin your alive don't you ever do that to me again Missy.'' she said pulling back and pointing her finger and Hermione.

Hermione smiled ''I am sorry I didn't mean for you all to be hurt, I knew I would be brought back to life and Harry did we knew everything that would happen, it was all planned well the torture bit and me being captured wasn't in the plan and I don't want to go through any pain or stuff like that again but I knew I would be fine but we couldn't tell you we wanted to.'' she said looking at everyone who was around them.

Harry flinched ''Yea i was pretending for the end bit I knew she wouldn't die if Voldomort or anyone cast the killing curse on her but I wasn't planned either for what happened and the near R...Ra well you know.'' he couldn't even say the word ''However we can explain things to you soon very soon just we need to get everyone out of the castle and home they deserve to be with their family's and Dumbledore needs to be dealt with.'' 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was let free from the hug when he smiled at everyone ''Guys i think we should head into the school and get all the students home to their families we can then tell and explain everything to you as well as deal with Dumbledore, although i have a feeling that someone else is going to be the one to make him regret all he has done.'' Harry said thinking of what his uncle and Hermione's grandfather would do to him let alone the others. ''So cheer up everyone Voldomort's is gone were free Mione's alive and well.'' he said smiling.

Hermione grinned back at him after she high fived him she flung her right arm over his shoulders while he put his left over hers walked to Ron and Hermione pulled him into her as well throwing her right arm over his shoulder she was happy she had her boys with her they would be moving on with their lives now ''Well it's over finally were all free to do what we want.'' she said smiling

Ron felt jealous being close to Hermione he thought that she should love him not the Greasy bat and death eater snape he would have to prove to her that it is him that she needs and belongs too he would find some way to prove it and he didn't like how close both Harry and Hermione was either nor the attention they are going to get it will leave him out as usual he knew his sister was jealous of Hermione being close to Harry as well perhaps they could work together if need be but for now he would remain the Ron they know ''Yes free so were graduated no longer have exams what are you going to do?''

Hermione thought hard on that question she wanted to go to university and get a masters in Transfiguration and Potions but with her knew responsibilities she would have Soon she wasn't sure is she would have the time nor it be safe for her to go to university in the first place, no she would have to think on that perhaps have a chat to everyone she knew Harry was probably struggling with the question as well when she spoke ''Honestly i don't know i wanted to go to University and get a masters in Transfiguration and Potion's but with my new responsibilities i will have shortly i don't think it would be possible let alone safe for me to attend so i will have to think it over and talk it over.''

Harry nodded he thought the same thing as Hermione only he wanted to be an Auror but with his responsibilities he would have it wouldn't be safe and even if he could it would be too time consuming for him with all his roles and responsibilities both he and Hermione will most likely have. he sighed ''I don't know either like Mione I don't think it would be safe for me to become an Auror like I wanted to and even if I could it would be to time consuming with the responsibilities both me and Mione will have i will have to think about it as well.'' he looked at Ron ''What about you? let me guess an Auror?''

Hermione laughed and shook her head ''Nope silly he will be the next professional Chudly cannons keeper, I bet he will go to a try out for them.'' she poked her tongue out at Harry making him laugh and Ron smile.

Ron actually smiled it was like old times at the moment ''Yes i do want to be the keeper for the Canons but i wouldn't mind being a Auror either although i most likely will end up going to a tri out seeing as i probably wouldn't be lucky or clever enough to become one''

Hermione nudged him and smiled she decided he needed a boost ''Ronald Weasley you are not thick ok maybe a little bit uninterested in anything academic or non-Quiditch related however if you want to become and Auror i think you could do it no problems you would be good with all the adventures we have been on over the years.'' she snorted ''And being with others trained witches and wizards it will be a lot more safer and easier than when it was the three of us you can do anything you want if you focus and want it enough and work at it Ron they would be lucky to have you.''

Ron smiled them both for the moment he felt like nothing could change he had Hermione by his side and best mate on the other side and they were messing around like they used too but he soon came back to reality and he saw it as he was going to be left out and pushed aside while Harry and Hermione get all the attention and she will still love Snape. But you don't deserve the attention. You left them in the woods after surviving just six months. Then returned when they had just destroyed the last Horcrox and getting ready to go home. he shook his head when he thought again. No i deserve just as much attention, i still went on the little adventures like the ministry. I may have been scared or a lot of the time never did anything but it is still not the point. I should be getting all the attention. I am supposed to be with Hermione. She is supposed to marry and have my kids and look after me like my mum does. NO that will never happen and you know it, she loves Snape not you she sees you as a brother nothing more. She wants his children and to be his wife. She wants a career you know they are better suited deep down, like you know you would both argue more than be happy. And you still left them alone. Allowed her to be tortured for breaking her wards that alerted the snatchers in the first place! then the way you're talking about her, that is not how someone who cares for the other person talks. You should be lucky she is still your friend after what happened on the run as well as Harry. he stopped thinking he ignored everything no he still deserved the attention and he deserved Hermione. ''Cheers you guys so you never said why you won't be able to do what you wanted? what responsibilities will you have? and what the bloody hell was all that about talking about Heirs and the founders?''

Hermione and Harry both looked at each other when Harry shrugged Hermione rolled her eyes at him ''You will find out soon enough Ron as son as we empty the school of who ever is going home or staying.''

the others watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked in a row laughing and talking together some of them couldn't help but smile at the sight they could see just how happy they were and how relieved Harry must be to have no more Voldomort trying to kill him they could all move on with their lives and they wanted to know what happened exactly so they followed the Golden Trio into the school and to the Great Hall.

soon enough Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the great hall staying connected as they walked in they finally split up as Hermione and Harry were being congratulated when she spotted Dumbledore she and saw him glaring at her.

Albus watched as the DA and students walked into the Great Hall talking, he heard that Voldomort was dead and they had done it when he spotted Hermione, Harry and Ron walk in together, he glared at Harry and Hermione but spoke ''Hermione i am glad to see you are well, there was nothing I could of don...'' however he was cut off when Hermione snapped in a low voice

Hermione and Harry both snorted with what Dumbledore was saying when Hermione snapped _**''No Albus you lie, you could have done something Harry was safe I had sacrificed my self I went through hell! i am not stupid and you know it Harry wouldn't lie and you are still a MANITPULATIVE BASATARD** **however you will regret ever trying to manipulate me or Harry as well as anyone else. We will not allow it we just got rid of Voldomort and all his stupid beliefs you are just as power hungry as he was only you cover it up in a grandfatherly and twinkling way well it doesn't work old man. You deserve to go to Azkaban and we will see to it mark my words we have proof that you have stolen from Harry's Vault were not stupid and you discovered our true heritage and what that would mean for you. So if i was you i would sit down and shut up because you will be confronted shortly by an angry Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff more so my Grandfather he can not wait to speak with you.''**_ she stood up straighter she knew everyone would have heard and she didn't care right now she was angry when she felt a hand on her arm she looked to see Harry smiling at her she smiled back at him and walked away from him.

Harry listened to everything ''Are you ok Mione.'' he asked, concerned he ignored all the gasps from the students

Hermione smiled ''Yeah it just hurts still to know he would and wasn't going to do anything at all to help me.'' she then pulled herself together she walked over to Minerva ''How are we going to get them home? and how many people are being treated?''

Poppy was standing with the others when she heard Hermione ask about who was hurt she smiled ''No body they are all ok i just gave out pain potion's and pepper ups i healed one or two broken bones but that was all they are all healthy and safe to go home.''

Hermione smiled at the woman in thanks when Minerva spoke ''i could ask for Kingsley and Alistor to take the students down to the train and bored it with them to make sure they get back i mean the school is fixed thanks to you and Harry.''

Harry nodded ''That sounds like a good plan that way they have the summer to get over everything and be with their families. what about the ones without Family though?''

Hermione nodded ''Oh shit didn't think of that perhaps we could find out who has no home to go to and let them stay hear until an alternative arrangement is made i mean i am sure me and you could get some were to turn into a home for all students that are not seventeen and needing a legal guardian so they have somewhere to live we could set it up or all orphans who were effected due to Voldomort's ways and maybe speak to the Ministry about setting up a fund so they can pay for every child to attend Hogwarts and allow them to have a certain amount of funds for uniforms, books and other stuff that way we know that anyone who are not adults will be safe and protected?''

Minerva was impressed as well as the Malfoy's because it was Narcissa who spoke ''We have a House that we have never used not far from Hogsmead we would be willing to let you and Mr Potter have it so you will have somewhere for them to stay it is big enough.'' she said smiling

Harry smiled but it was Hermione who spoke ''Thank you Mrs Malfoy, but are you positive i mean it won't be any trouble to get somewhere?''

the older woman smiled ''No it is no problem you and Mr Potter have done so much for us you Miss Granger persuaded and gave Draco a second chance to prove himself and change his path if he wished and you saved him after he was attacked when he had been found out you healed him and then both of you supported me and my Husband even with everything in the past this is the least we can do for you and you have kept us out of Azkaban'' she looked at Lucius ''Right Lucius''

Lucius listened to his wife and he had to admit it would be perfect ''Yes i think it would be excellent for you to set up a place for them to stay and i want to thank you both for giving me and my family the chance to make up for mine and Draco's stupidity seeing as Cissy wasn't actually a Death Eater so this is a token of our gratitude.''

Hermione and Harry both looked at each other and communicated through their eyes when they came to a decision Harry spoke he held out his hand and when Lucius held his out she shook on it with him ''Thank you not that you owe us we like Mione will say you made a mistake a stupid one you regretted it and you changed your life around by joining us and i trusted Mione's judgement when she told me that you both wanted to join i didn't question it and was willing to stand up for you all.'' he shook hands and then looked at them ''In fact Malfoy may have been a prat to Mione and me in school but we were kids all kids act stupid so i would like it if we could really put the past behind us and move on call me Harry all of you including you Malfoy.'' he said looking at Draco

Draco looked shocked figured if he could put up with Granger then he could put up with Potter he shook his hand ''Ok then call me Draco i already call Hermione by her name.''

Lucius was next to speak and offered the same option to Hermione and Harry as did his wife.

Hermione smiled ''And i want you both to call me Hermione like Draco said we already use our first names.''

Harry smiled ''Yes let's start over Voldomort is gone you are no longer being controlled and free to do what you bloody well wish he stuck his hand out ''Hi i'm Harry nice to meet you.''

Everyone looked amused but went along with it anyway ''Harry, nice to meet you I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is my Wife Narcissa Malfoy.'' he said shaking his hand he did the same with Hermione when his wife smiled

''Call me Cissy if you like it is easier than Narcissa.'' she smiled at them both she was pleased that their would be no more fighting and they could move on with their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione smiled at the elder Malfoy's ''Right well what do you all think Minerva, Remus, Tonks.'' she said, looking at them all

Minerva smiled and hugged Hermione ''i think it is perfect I will alert everyone for you, Remus go over by the door.'' she transfigured a table, chair quill and parchment for him, then smiled ''I am going to tell everyone who is under the age of seventeen and have no family to come over to you as well as the older ones who may not have anywhere to go. i will send them over to you Tonks.'' she watched as Remus and Tonks went to the table and got ready, she waved her hands in the air ''can i have everyone's attention please.'' Minerva said, but no one was listening when she heard Hermione shout.

Hermione was watching as they all ignored Minerva and shouted **''OI IGNORANT BASTARDS LISTEN UP PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL WAS TALKING TO YOU. NOW IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR TRAPS I WILL COME OVER THEIR AND DO IT FOR YOU. SHOW SOME RESPECT WOULD YOU!''** she ignored all the amused looks on the Professors and other people's faces ''Minerva i believe they are ready.''

Minerva was smiling and was highly amused with Hermione's approach and spoke again ''Everyone who is under the age of seventeen who have no home or family to go to are to make their way over to Professor Lupin and put your name to the list. All other students who do not have homes, nor family I want you to go over to Auror Tonks and give her your name and stay were you are.'' she watched as they all did as they were told the younger ones went over to Remus while the older ones headed over to Tonks, she turned to look at Kingsley and Alistor ''Kingsley, Alistor would you escort the students down to the train and travel with them to ensure they arrive there safely please.''

Kingsley and Alistor Both nodded their heads at Minerva and awaited further instructions they did not want to be yelled at by Hermione.

Minerva smiled ''Thank you if you to go stand by the doors I will send them all over to you.'' she watched as did the others as they made their way over to the main doors she turned to the crowd again and spoke ''Everyone else excluding the students that are with Auror Tonks and Professor Lupin are to make their way over to Auror Kingsley Shackabolt and Auror Alistor Moody, they will escort you to the Hogwarts express and travel with you until you arrive. Then all who will be returning to Hogwarts will be expected as usual at the end of the holidays.'' she smiled as people started cheering and smiling to be able to go home to their families, she then decided to say a final thing ''And to all who graduated today, congratulations i hope you find and get the job or career that you wish for and I am sorry that it was ruined by the final battle however you all know that Voldomort is no more.'' she watched with a big grin on her face as everyone were lead out of the hall by both Kingsley and Alistor.

Hermione Harry and the others smiled when Hermione walked over to Remus ''How many staying Remus.''

Remus sighed ''Well you got twenty under the age of seventeen and no home or family to go to.''

Hermione shook her head in sadness ''How many from each house Remus.''

''Ten from Gryffindor, Five from Ravenclaw and five from Hufflepuff i am not sure about Tonks.''

Hermione nodded and walked over to Tonks ''Well Tonks how many so far.'' she sighed

Tonks smiled at Hermione ''Well you got fifteen with not where to go nor any family.''

Hermione smiled a little she couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger ones at least the older ones could care for them selves ''Ok how many from each house then.''

Tonks smiled ''Ten Ravenclaw, Three Gryffindor and two Hufflepuff.''

Hermione nodded in thanks and back over to the others ''Ok we got Thirteen Gryffindor's mixture of ages who have no places to go nor family, Fifteen Ravenclaw's and seven from Hufflepuff i don't no weather to put them all in here together or put them all into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff common room have them all together.''

Severus was the person to speak witch shocked many including Hermione they and not herd him say a thing yet ''I think it would be a good idea to put them in one common room together until the morning.''

Minerva nodded ''Yes i think that would be best.''

Harry was the next person to speak ''Right then that's sorted that's another of the list starting with Voldomort being dead.'' He laughed when he heard Hermione's reply.

Hermione smirked ''Check.''

''School rebuilt'' he said amused

''Check'' Hermione smiled

''Somewhere for the orphans to stay'' Harry asked

''Check'' she gave Harry a laugh

Hermione then smiled ''So that's sorted me and Harry can stay in my old Head Girls and Head boys room for tonight Draco can stay as well, unless you will be going home later on with Lucius and Narcissa.''

Draco looked to his mother and Father and to his Mother when his father spoke ''Yes we will be returning to out home and shall return tomorrow to take you to the house and everything however we are wondering about the whole magic thing that happened.''

Hermione smiled ''We will do that now after we made sure the students return to their dorms it will be easier for us to show you all.''

Harry and Hermione both watched as they all nodded. ''Ok who is going to tell the ignorant shits to go to their dorms and be the good little people they should.''

Draco laughed this time along with Harry and the others when Draco drawled ''My my Hermione it would seem you have a whole ''who gives a toss side to you'' he grinned at her.

Harry was the first to comment ''Oh Draco she has always had this side to her only she controls it but i think she is just pissed off and exhausted right now as well as just fed up and not in the mood to take any messing.''

Draco grinned ''Hell don't i know it she did after all insult, swear and taunt the Dark Lord as well as kick, punch and knock five Death Eaters of their feet with a previous Death Eaters wand i wouldn't want to mess with her my self i have felt her wrath in third year.''

Hermione snorted ''Oh that was priceless though and a cracking shot too.''

Harry grinned ''i think that Severus or Minerva should do it otherwise i think Mione may upset many of them if they don't pay attention.''

Severus smirked ''No i think Hermione should it was her idea and they may be scared enough to listen to her.''

Hermione looked around and rolled her eyes ''everyone.'' when she saw them ignoring her she whistled and it echoed around the Hall when she saw she had their attention she began ''Now listen up and listen closely i am not in the mood to raise my voice nor repeat my self at the moment.'' she watched as she got their attention ''Now all who are staying are to leave and go to Gryffindor Tower their will be no pissing about nor causing trouble just be good little angels because we will all know.'' she smirked at their shocked looks ''I want all of you to follow Professor Flitwick he will take you to Gryffindor Tower will you will all be together.''

**''WHAT IS HAPPENING TO US WE GOT NO WHERE TO GO''** someone shouted out.

Harry was the one who spoke this time ''Me and Hermione have decided to set up a home for all students who are under the age of seventeen to live as we are hoping to gain a funding witch will allow the younger ones who will be attending Hogwarts a sum to get the stuff they will need. This will be the same for the older ones however you lot won't be getting a fund for school supplies you will all be trying your best to get a job or going off to university. It will be like an orphanage of some sort we want to be able to help all students of any age who have no family due to the both wars nor a place to live, we want you all to be safe and it will be set up and running tomorrow afternoon. We will have you all out of here and moved by then but until then you are all going to have to get along and share a common room.''

Hermione and the others watched as the students just obeyed and followed Filius out and watched as the rest of the staff bid them all goodnight leaving just Tonks, Remus, Minerva, Severs the Malfoy's and the Weasley when Harry sighed ''Right then i think we should take you all and give you an explanation now we got them all sorted.''

Molly yawned and smiled ''Harry, Hermione dears will it be ok if you fill us in tomorrow on what ever it is i think we should all be getting back spend time together your both welcome to come.''

Harry looked to Hermione and they shook their heads they were home ''No thank you Molly we are home and we will just fill you in tomorrow.''

Molly smiled and hugged both Harry and Hermione and she ushered her family out of the Great Hall. ''See you tomorrow dears''

Hermione and Harry both waved and when they left sighed in relief but Hermione was the one to speak ''Well i think hat worked for the best i am not sure how Ron would take out news more so mine.''

Harry nodded ''Right then come on you lot this will explain stuff to you we hope and it will save us the explanation.'' he and Hermione lead them out of the Hall and straight for Ravenclaw tower when Hermione walked up to the portrait in the common room and smiled ''Hermione Slytherin-Ravenclaw heir.'' she watched as the picture moved and a door opened revealing three out of the four people. both she and Harry ignored everyone's gasps.

''Grandmother, Aunt and uncle it's good to see you properly.'' Hermione said smiling

Rowena walked out to Hermione and pulled her into a hug ''Its like is said Granddaughter we are very proud of you and my Nephew.''

Hermione chuckled ''So were is my pain the arse of a Grandfather.'' she smiled when she heard chuckling

''Right hear of course Princess.'' he held his arms out to Hermione

Hermione walked over and punched him in the arm ''Grandfather, honestly i don't know who's more childish you or Uncle Godrick.''

Godrick laughed '''Well Niece that would be your Grandfather not me.''

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him when Harry snorted ''Yea more like you Godrick your the one who plays pranks on Uncle Salazar.''

Godrick looked offended and fake pouted ''Yes and your Uncle Salazar likes to get me back but his are more devious and mean.''

Hermione chuckled ''Well he is a Slytherin he is supposed to be sneaky and mean.'' she smirked again ''Like your supposed to be the brave and strong one being Gryffindor and right now you are acting like a Hufflepuff, sorry Aunt Helga no offence intended.''

Helga shook her head ''No it's fine Niece must agree with you.''

Lucius was the first to pull him self out of shock and bowed quickly he was standing in front of Salazar Slytherin himself ''Lord Slytherin if i may, would you be able to explain all this to us like how you are all hear? Why are both Hermione and Harry saying they are heirs?''

Salazar nodded in response ''You may and I shall explain it all to you we all will that way you will all understand and I can get my hands on that git Dumbledore.'' he spat.


	6. Chapter 6

Salazar sat on the arm of the couch next to Hermione while Rowena sat next to her husband leaving Helga and Godrick on the other side of Harry When Salazar spoke ''I am not sure You know this but Godrick is my brother and Helga is Rowena's sister we were not just four friends that decided to create Hogwarts.'' he let that bit of information sink in before he continued ''Hermione is not Muggle born she is a pure blood the pure blood she is descendent of the Merlin line she also descended form the Slytherin and Ravenclaw line, me and my wife decided to make Hermione our Heir Rowena is a seer as you all may know and all of the females of the Ravenclaw line were seers however her mother had a vision that a girl will be born she will be the most powerful she will be brave, Loyal, intelligent, loving, caring, forgiving she will have the skill of martial arts, sword fighting, knife throwing and potions making from the Slytherin line we were all more physical and that she along with a young boy Harry who was made Heir of both Godrick and Helga he would along with Hermione and her knowledge and skill defeat Tom Riddle.'' he snorted ''That is why Tom could never fully access the chamber yes the chamber has a private quarters were my private library lies with some of my most important Potion creation's only my true heir would have access to the whole thing, i would never have made Tom Riddle my heir he may have been of the Slytherin Bloodline however he brought disgrace upon the family line and house and i knew that both Harry and Hermione together would stand united and protect each other as well as end house rivalry.'' he finished speaking and rubbed his wife's hand and all four laughed at their faces

Hermione was next to speak ''Well then I think i should introduce to everyone properly Grandfather.'' she pointed as she went along ''you got Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy they were in Slytherin when they attended here along with Severus Snape potion's Master and Head of Slytherin House.''

Salazar looked them over and nodded ''Yes i am aware you have chosen your love well Granddaughter he is intelligent, loyal brave and I do believe he would be perfect for you, Draco Malfoy yes you have changed well done for making the right decision i am aware of What you used to do to my Granddaughter how you humiliated her but i see she forgave and allowed you a second chance i am glad you changed you have done my house a service.''

Hermione smiled ''This is Minerva McGonagall she is the Transfiguration Professor as well as Head of your house Uncle Godrick.''

Godrick smiled ''Good i am glad to see that my house is well looked after, my niece is very fond of you as well as my Heir Harry i have often talked with Hermione about all her professors.'' he said smiling

Hermione chuckled ''Then you got Remus Lupin he was a Gryffindor along with Harry's parents Lilly and James then to his right is his soon to be wife Nymphadora Tonks she is of the Black line her mother was a black as was Mrs Malfoy before she married she prefers Tonks though and she was in Aunt Helga's house.''

Helga was pleased and shook praised her as Godrick did to Remus when he turned to Hermione ''Isn't that Ginger Menace in Gryffindor.''

Harry coughed and snorted as did a few others ''Uncle Godrick that is a terrible thing to say, he is our friend Ron was with us from eleven.''

Rowena snapped surprising most ''Yes but Granddaughter he left you to be captured then turned up once you and Harry had done everything it was his fault you were captured and tortured.''

Salazar cut in this time before Hermione could say anything ''I want you to watch that one he is trouble he is as stupid boy not worthy of my Granddaughter nor Heir he has shown that he is not as loyal as he should have been to you or my Nephew he got jealous all the time and turned his back on Harry as well as you, he used your brains although i know you made him work he claims to have feelings for you and yet he was chasing anything in a skirt.'' he snapped

Hermione gasped ''Ron does not have feelings for me Grandfather and yes ok He has been known to be...irrational and quick to temper.''

Helga laughed ''No Niece you are quick to temper he is just a spoiled brat who wants what others have got you have chosen well with Severus he will make you a fine Husband handsome too.''

Severus felt his face heat up he couldn't believe she had been handsome and he couldn't help but think how beautiful Hermione was when she blushed he looked in her eyes and almost stopped breathing her eyes showed show much love and affection it shocked him he knew that he would have to talk to her soon admit his feelings towards her.

Hermione blushed hand and put her head in her hands she could not believe Helga had just said that and in front of him she would look like a fool Now when she heard her Grandmother laughing ''Grandmother tell him off tell them off please.''

Rowena laughed telling them all to leave her alone when she looked serious again ''Yes we need to let you know more and Hermione has not heard of this either it is about her inheritance.''

Hermioen looked at the woman ''I already know when I turn eighteen my legal birthday not from the use of my time turner because i am already eighteen almost nineteen i will inherit the snake language and my apearnce will slightly change.''

Salazar sighed ''Yes as you will be an expert in wandless and non-verbal magic but that is not all you are going to inherit Angulus and with those powers you will inherit empathy powers you will be able to tell when people are lying and feel their emotions you will be a master in the mind arts as well as able to mind speak with others you will have healing powers, Potions skills, you will be proficient in knife and sword fighting, you Princess are the going to be the most powerful of my line.''

Rowena smiled ''You will have some vela in you. And you will attract males until you find your mate. You will also be able to see the future, you will be a seer as most the women in the line are seers. Only I was quite strong, but you will be more powerful and be able to read peoples minds. you will be the most powerful from the Ravenclaw line as you will from the Slytherin line.''

Hermione was gaping at them both, as were the others ''Y..Your kidding right? how am I going to get through all that? where can I go that will be strong enough to withstand my changes? and what about Harry does he have any?.''

Godrick smiled ''Oh Harry will change slightly his magic will be slightly more powerful than before he will grow a little as well nothing drastic. you too will have an increase of power.''

Helga piped up ''and Harry will be able to call and control Earth and Air like you can control Fire and water.''

Salazar smiled ''Well the only place you can go to and it is all rebuilt and looks perfect fit for my Slytherin princess Heir.''

Hermione and Harry both said together ''Slytherin Castle.''

''Yes Slytherin Castle now Tom Riddle is dead, we can do the spell that will transfer you to be the secret keeper then you can lift it if you like and live in it or do whatever you like with it because our guest has been doing it up for you.''

Harry raised his eyebrow ''Guest? what guest would be at the Castle?''

Hermione exchanged looks with her Grandfather, Grandmother, Aunt and Uncle and saw that they all nodded she turned to look at Harry. ''Harry the Guest is someone important i wanted to rescue the person i wanted you to be happy you deserved it, I know we got each other but i wanted you to have someone else and i missed him too.'' she looked carefully at him before continuing '' Harry i did some researching after fifth year into the veil once i knew i was right i went to Grandfather and asked for his help and the others they came we broke into the ministry i brought Sirius Back Harry, but before i get Grandfather to bring him he was away for such a long time because one he needed to recover he was almost dead and two Voldomort needed to be gone first.'' she saw that Harry looked wide eyed and had tears in his eyes before she was tackled and fell to the floor of the couch with Harry hugging her and thanking her she laughed and started to cry as well she was just so happy for him. ''It's ok Harry you deserved it i missed him too you know. now let me up so Grandfather can go and get him.''

Harry sat there in shock when he heard Hermione talking about saving and researching and was confused until she told him that Sirius was alive and well he couldn't believe she would and could do anything like that, he quickly tackled her he loved her so much that his heart could burst ''Thank you, Thank you Mione, oh gods thank you so much.'' he had tears in his eyes and he laughed when Hermione told him to let her up he got up and let her go whilst helping her up of the floor and back onto the couch.

Once she was sitting down again she turned to Salazar ''Grandfather go and get Siri will you and please tell him to calm down, i am fine and Dumbledore is in a body bind in the Great Hall so not to come here all riled up and ready to attack him ok.''

Salazar smiled when he saw how Happy his granddaughter and Nephew was but glared when he heard Dumbledore's name ''I will tell him that he is to wait like me but i am getting first crack at the manipulative old bastard then Sirius can have ago along with Helga, Godrick and your Grandmother he will not get away with this he was going to let you die and let you get R...Ra.., i can't even say the word he will pay for this and we need to discuss a new headmaster of this school.'' he didn't give her chance to answer him he quickly transformed into a Phoenix Animagus and set on his travels to get Sirius.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer him when he changed into his form and left, she shook her head ''Blood git.'' she, Harry and the others laughed except for the Malfoy's, Minerva, Tonks, Severus and Remus they were all shocked and watching with interest she turned to see them looking at her and sighed she would have to explain it to them and Harry.

Remus was sat there in shock he couldn't believe that Sirius was alive ''Hermione how?''

Hermione sighed. ''after the battle in the ministry and after I got out of hospital, I missed Sirius and i wanted Harry to be happy. He had no one left except me so I sneaked into the Ministry using an advanced modified invisibility spell when I noticed a man standing talking with a couple others so I stole his wand and used it to get past the barrier and into the library and i searched up the veil.'' she took a deep breath ''the veil can't keep a person if they are not dead. The curse that hit him wasn't the killing curse and he went in alive and backwards so, then i looked up some powerful magic that would allow me to retrieve him. when i came up with a plan a spell to bring him back, I went to see grandfather and grandmother for help we then went and got him out simple as that.'' 


End file.
